This specification relates to optical communications.
In fiber-optic communications, conventional wavelength-division multiplexing (“WDM”) is used to multiplex a number of optical signals into a single optical fiber. The optical signals have different wavelengths. Dense wavelength-division multiplexing (“DWDM”) typically has a denser channel spacing as compared to course WDM.